rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cole Tarnung
Cole Tarnung is a student played by Thaddeus Hardces Lau Stats 1290 UNASSIGNED EXP 2 Semblance Unlock Pending Basics Voice Nickname Coaly is given by Aththar's Sister, Ishtar Nil as she found it funny that Cole's name sounds like charcoal or coal. Backstory Cole was born in Mistral, outside of the capital, in a small village. He was son to a retired huntsman that met many legendary huntsmen and huntresses like him. His village just on the outskirts of the capital, it would always be attacked by Grimm. Frustrated, Cole's father trained the village's men to combat the ever growing threat of Grimm attacks. After successfully defending their village for 5 years and seeing it grow into a community of humans and faunuses(faunus), Cole's father began to train Cole in the art of archery, Cole managed to master it at the age of 7. At this age, Cole would be taken along with his father to go hunt for food for the village and "mop up" some Grimm in the area. However, one fateful day would change all of that in an instant. Cole and his father were just returning back to the village after hunting and they managed to hunt two deer, enough to feed the village. But to their horror, their village was destroyed, the residents maimed and killed. After clearing out the Beowulves that we scavenging the area, they soon found out that it was a Deathstalker and some raiders that destroyed the village. And soon the father and son were on a quest to find the raiders and avenge their village. It took them not too long to find the raiders as they left a trail of destruction everywhere they went, pillaging and destroying. The pair began to hunt the raiders one by one down and killed their 'pet' Deathstalker. The leader of the group was enraged and ordered his men to kill the father and son for a price of 2000 Lien and bragging rights. During the fight, Cole's bow was broken by a raider and Cole's father pushed him out of the way and took a bullet to the chest. Cole held his dying father in his arms and was furious at his father death that he managed to activate his semblance. Killing off the raiders and forcing a retreat on the leader, which vowed to hunt Cole down like a dog. After the incident, Cole slowly dragged his father back to the village and buried everyone there. Making his way to the capital, covered in blood, dirt and sweat. However, a man took him in and gave him a place to stay in Sanctum. From then one, Cole trained for 10 years of his life in Sanctum and furthering his studies at Beacon Academy. Personality Naive, friendly, kind, caring of anyone. Being a village boy, Cole is naive towards a lot of the outside work, leaving him vulnerable to manipulation. While being naive, Cole is friendly and always kind to help everyone. Cole is also every caring of his friends and anyone in general, which in turn would leave him susceptible to manipulation and lies. Resume Occupation Cole is a student at Shade Academy. Education: Home schooled by his father on Archery, Haven academy and Beacon Academy for about a year. Combat Weapon The Quickshot. A bow that launches dust tipped or filled arrows. Example of dust used by Cole: Fire, Ice, water, lighting(Not yet), steam and a multi-chambered arrow that contains smaller arrow tips and some grappling arrows. In total, 10 fire dust arrows, 10 ice/water arrows and 10 steam arrows and 3 multi-chambered arrows. His Quiver can produce a full arrow made with dust crystals by feeding it into the bottom of the quiver. The arrows produced will be a full crystal dust arrow, depending on the dust crystal being used. It will produce a total of 20 of the arrows Semblance Telekinesis. Cole would transfer some of his auro onto an object, say his arrows or rocks or anything in order to move them around. The larger the object, the more it will take of of him. He would normally use it as a means of controlling his arrows to retrive them when they are scattered around the battleground. He can only control a limit of 10 arrows and if the object is larger, the limit would drop to 1 or 2. Future Outlook Character Development Turn villain, complete personality overhaul OR has been heart broken but could be a possibility to be fixed and stilled continue to be a huntman. Intended Carrier Huntsman or Villain Goals Wants to be the very best of the huntsmen. Other Notes Normal Theme: Battle Theme: Timeline/EXP Season 0 (Pilot Season) BST 2-1 This Was Tradition - 15 EXP *Is introduced as a light-hearted character Setting up for Failure - 40 EXP * Rejects Cerise Unethical Experiments - 80 EXP *Fights entities in the basement of Beacon's chapel; gets injured and cared for by Mei Ming Shifted Her Attention - 70 EXP *Has trouble receiving care from Mei Ming and experiences hallucinations about her Emotions, Physical Violence, and Hallucinations - 100 EXP * Doubts Mei Ming Was I Close? - 100 EXP * Tries to stab Mei Ming Upon Closer Inspection - 80 EXP * Catches Mei Ming cheating on him and is starting to succumb to the dark voices inside Instead I Get a Soap Opera - 80 EXP * Deals with the trauma of having witnessed Mei Ming cheat on him as friends comment on occurence The Day Has Finally Come - 300 EXP * Attends Initiation and cares for Mei Ming I'm Gay! - 5 EXP * Sulks in the shadows during love discussion It Was a Joke - 10 EXP * Denies crush on Grim Befriending the Abnormality - 15 EXP * Continues to reject Grim Disposable - 25 EXP * Hopelessly tries to get Mei Ming to come back to him, but is called disposable by her It Was Worth It.. Right? - 100 EXP * Displays an interest in Ceara but goes with Mei Ming till the end Even If You're Lying... as Long as I'm Useful... - 100 EXP * Sexually assaults Mei Ming Use It Well - Love, Mom - 100 EXP * Makes debut as Evil Cole as he discovers his "son" I Might Turn into a Monster - 100 EXP * Grows to trust Syn It's Not Really Your Cup of Tea - 120 EXP * Is cured of the "Grimm parasite" A Guy's Night Out - 100 EXP * Gets kissed by Cerise You Disgust Me - 50 EXP * Gets his heart shattered by Mei Ming through her breakup Gallery Category:Characters